picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution
This movie is released in 2008 Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is an animated film which aired from 2013. Don Bluth and Nick's 2007 animated feature Dragons in Heaven featured a boy named Dan Kuso, who died, went to heaven, conned his way back to Earth for vengeance on his killer, then found redemption through a little orphaned girl Anne Marie. In the fight that followed, Ichigo Momomiya and her friends defeated John's minions and destroyed the tournament grounds, forcing John to cower behind a barrel of ale. Ichigo Momomiya and her allies then fled into New Orleans. Good Guys *Ichigo Momomiya - (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Anne Marie *Belle - (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Yue Ying - (Dynasty Warriors 5) *Dan Kuso *Marucho *Julie Makimoto *Marko *Zhen Ji *Rowen *Saloma *Betty Deville *Reese Drake *Dana *Gardenia *Gaia *Superb bird of paradise Bad Guys Villains 1 Image:Jellyfish_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Jellyfish'' Image:Eel_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Eel'' Image:Sea_Slug_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Sea Slug'' Image:Terodus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Terodus'' Image:Zinichthy_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Zinichthy'' Image:Trilobite_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Trilobite'' Image:Cepala_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Cepala'' Image:Squid_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Squid'' Image:Kuraselache_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Kuraselache'' Image:King_Kuraselache_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''King Kuraselache'' Villains 2 Image:Coelafish_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Coelafish'' Image:Megausu_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Megausu'' Image:Timid_Ikustega_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Timid Ikustega'' Image:Bull_Ikustega_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Bull Ikustega'' Image:Horned_Lizard_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Horned Lizard'' Image:Debustega_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Debustega'' Image:Profasu_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Profasu'' Image:Giant_Wasp_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Giant Wasp'' Image:Larvae_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Larvae'' Image:King_Bee_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''King Bee'' Image:Sand_Eater_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Sand Eater'' Image:Edasaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Edasaurus'' Image:Mosuchop_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Mosuchop'' Image:Queen_Bee_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Queen Bee'' Villains 3 Image:Prime_Frog_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Prime Frog'' Image:Bull_Ikustega1_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Bull Ikustega'' Image:Tecodonto_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Tecodonto'' Image:Polsaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Polsaurus'' Image:Brosasaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Brosasaurus'' Image:Prasauro_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Prasauro'' Image:Segosaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Segosaurus'' Image:Mother_Prime_Frog_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Mother Prime Frog'' Image:Tritops_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Tritops'' Image:Nautilus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Nautilus'' Image:Plesasaur_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Plesasaur'' Image:Ptenodon_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Ptenodon'' Image:Phamcys_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Phamcys'' Image:Deltadium_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Deltadium'' Image:Pronesaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Pronesaurus'' Image:Omosaurus_&_Tyrasaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Omosaurus & Tyrasaurus'' Villains 4 Image:Deltadium1_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Deltadium'' Image:Bull_Ikustega_&_Tritops_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Bull Ikustega & Tritops'' Image:Warthog_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Warthog'' Image:Paramis_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Paramis'' Image:Prime_Bird_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Prime Bird'' Image:Brosasaurus1_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Brosasaurus'' Image:Tyrasaurus_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Tyrasaurus'' Image:Balrium_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Balrium'' Image:Penguin_&_Seal_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Penguin & Seal'' Image:Mammoth_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Mammoth'' Image:Birdman_&_Falcon_Swordsman_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Birdman & Falcon Swordsman'' Image:Bird_King_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Bird King'' Image:Hynodon_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Hynodon'' Image:Yetiz_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Yetiz'' Villains 5 Image:Paramis_&_Sincerous_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Paramis & Sincerous'' Image:Piranha,_Otter_&_Alligator_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Piranha, Otter & Alligator'' Image:Grizzly_Bear_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Grizzly Bear'' Image:Eohip_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Eohip'' Image:Sabre-toothed_Tiger_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Sabre-toothed Tiger'' Image:Condor_&_Bull_Ikustega_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Condor & Bull Ikustega'' Image:Monkey_Human_&_Yeti_Kong_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Monkey Human & Yeti Kong'' Image:Queen_Bee1_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Queen Bee'' Image:Coelafish_&_Plesasaur_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Coelafish & Plesasaur'' Image:King_Kuraselache1_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''King Kuraselache'' Image:Rogon_King_&_Rogon_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Rogon King & Rogon'' Image:Ditryma_&_Mammoth_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Ditryma & Mammoth'' Image:Cro-Maine_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Cro-Maine'' Image:Dino-People_&_Blob_in_EVO_Search_for_eden_SNES_-_(2008_original_in_nds).png|''Dino-People & Blob'' Food * Meat (include Prime bird's wing) * Coconut * Fruit * Plant * Grub Does not featured Image:Sneek_(GBA).png|Sneek Image:Flitter_(GBA).png|Flitter Image:Snake_(from_Dragons_in_Heaven).png|Snake Image:Vulture_(from_Dragons_in_Heaven).png|Rima killing Vulture Image:Fish_(from_Dragons_in_Heaven).png|Fish Trivia *Trigger attempts to fight using his crossbow, but the arrow ricochets and he is forced to duck to avoid it. He is then hit by a well-aimed pie courtesy of Belle. *At one point, one of the elephants who acts as heralds for attempts to trumpet was failed. Yue Ying grabs the trunk, preventing the trumpeting and leaving the elephant flapping his ears ineffectually. The same joke was used in The Disney's Jungle Book & Disney's Robin Hood, with identical sound. *Ichigo Momomiya's villain is Bolbox from E.V.O. Search for eden (SNES & NDS) and Prince John from Disney's Robin Hood. *Ichigo Momomiya's nemesis is Sheriff of Notthingham from Disney's Robin Hood. She were caught by Sheriff & Rhino Guards. *In shot for credits Gardenia from Pokemon riding on surfboard. *When Sneek (from Donkey Kong Country 3 (GBA) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) defeated and Waddle Dee Jumping (from Kirby Super Star Ultra) and Waddle Doo Jumping (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Marucho scare by Dan Kuso turn fake dragon monster (from Dragons in Heaven Film) and Cappy's high cap shoot (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Ants (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) afriad of Dan Kuso turn fake dragon monster and Jungle Bomb walking (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Baboon wading water (from Planet Earth and Earth Film) and Sir Kibble throw cutter (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Flitter (from Donkey Kong Country 2 (GBA) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) defeated and Scarfy turn to ferocious (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Snake (from Aladdin (Genesis) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) is biting and Simirror walking (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Blowfish and Spiky Fish (from Adventures of the Lomax (Psx) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) and Blipper flop and hit (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Rima was sadness by white teddy bear in floor (from Dragons in Heaven Film) and Blade Knight's multi slash, Walky's walking, Poppy Bros. Sr. is bomb throwing, and Bugzzy call two beetles (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Vulture (from Lion King (SNES) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) defeated and Blade Knight's multi slash (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Tortoise on zebra's black stripes afriad of Dan Kuso turn fake dragon monster become faster like racing car (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Walky's walking (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Carface's scream in underwater (from All dogs go to heaven and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Bomber afraid of falling (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Carface's guard dogs says "A bright that shut! Let's get the here!" (from All dogs go to heaven and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Poppy Bros. Jr.'s hopping (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Tortoise eating flower some Tortoise seen Zebra's black stripe (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr.'s bomb throwing (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Zebra afriad of Dan Kuso turn fake dragon monster without black stripe (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. (Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Dan Kuso turn fake dragon monster seen Bird egg (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Bronto Burt's walking (from Kirby Super Star Ultra *When Snapping monster (from Earthworm Jim (Genesis) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) cutting Rima was half and blood but scream instantly and Poppy Bros. Sr.'s bomb throwing (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Spitting fish (from Aladdin (Genesis) & Dragons in Heaven (Nds)) is spit at Dan and Rima and Bugzzy call two beetles (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *When Baby bird on eggs scream (from Tom & Jerry Tales and Dragons in Heaven Film) and Blade Knight's multi slash, Walky's walking, Poppy Bros. Sr. is bomb throwing, and Bugzzy call two beetles (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). *Yes. When Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution's happy ending (from Earth Film) Rima not sadness is happiness, timid, shy. Ichigo Momomiya and Mashiro Rima her thanks. Trailer Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_-_CatDog_Trailer.png|''CatDog - Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Trailer'' Image:Johnny_Test_-_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Trailer.png|''Johnny Test - Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Trailer'' Image:Disney's_Totally_Ichigo_Momomiya_-_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Trailer.png|''Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya - Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Trailer'' Trailer Quote Movie Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_1_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 1/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_2_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 2/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_3_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 3/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_4_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 4/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_5_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 5/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_6_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 6/7 Video:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_7_7|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution 7/7 Movie Clips Video:Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution - Kuraselache Chase|Kuraselache Chase Video:Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution - Last Battle and Happy Ending|Last Battle and Happy Ending Screen Shot Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Touko_Zaizen_Movie_-_(2010)_-_Back_Cover.png|Ichigo Momomiya and Touko Zaizen Movie - (2010) - Back Cover Image:Trampled.png|Trampled Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Ending.jpg|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Ending Category:2008 films Category:Evolution in popular culture Category:American films Category:Prequel films Category:English-language films